Dont tell me you love me03If you dont
by Rockin Ambee
Summary: another chapter you can find them all on just look for dont tell me you love me and if you see iLoveHantz14 then you found me


i ran up to my room and threw my phone...hopfully crushing it into a

million

tiny little pieces.

i laid down on my bed and tears slid down my cheeks.

why me?

why not someone else?

why do i have to be this guys target?

"april!?" syn yelled.

i kept quiet, i didnt want him to know i was up here.

crying.

i heard footsteps and then someone knock on my door.

i had to think fast.

"getting dressed!" i yelled.

"your getting dressed?" syn asked and pushed open the door.

"your so lucky i just finished!" i yelled and tackled him to the floor.

i didnt want him to see my cell phone laying on the floor.

he was smater then he really acted.

"aww, man. and i was hoping to see too!" he laughed.

i laughed with him.

but with a shaky voice.

"april? why were you crying?" he asked.

i shook my head and try to get off him.

he held my waist to let me know he wouldnt let me up.

i sighed and leaned my head down on his chest.

"i just miss my mom." i lied.

best thing i could think of!

"im sorry!" he said and then hugged me.

i hugged him back

although it was kind of awkward since i couldnt really get my arms

all the way around

him laying on the floor.

when he let go i sighed and helped him to his feet.

"lets go find the guys."

he nodded and followed me out of the room.

"you sure your okay?" he asked.

i smiled and nodded, wiping away any tears stains i had.

"okay, then thats perfect!" he yelled.

"wha--" was all i got to ask before he had picked me up and carried

me in his shoulder.

"syn put me down!" i yelled pounding on his back.

"no!" he laughed and ran down stairs to the basement.

"what took you so long?" zacky asked and then helped me down.

"changed." i told them.

they all "Oh"ed and continued with the converstaion.

"okay, so tonight" claudia yelled.

"tonight what?" i asked taking a seat on syns lap.

i looked over at zacky to see him smile and wink at me.

why was he winking?

"we are going to the park!" she yelled.

"awesome! i havent been there in forever!" i yelled.

"you went yesturday!" mike laughed making claudia sit on his lap

and making her

blush.

"exactly..that was forever ago!" i laughed and pulled syn up.

"well, then can we get a move on?" matty asked.

"im driving!" johny yelled.

we all laughed as he ran to the van and pulled open the drivers

door.

"gonna be hard to drive without the keys!" i yelled.

"oh yeah!" he laughed at his stupidity and grabbed the keys from

jimmy.

"yeah sure, thank you so much for asking POLIETLY!" jimmy yelled.

we all laughed and climbed in.

letting johny drive.

bad idea.

we made it to the park in,what i believe was, reacord time.

this is because, johny drives like a maniac.

we were tossing and turning in the van.

one time, he slammed on the breaks and i flew forward.

thanks to syns death grip, i didnt go very far.

we pulled up to the park.

and everyone jumped out with sick faces and breathing heavily.

"johny, your never driving again!" i yelled and grabbed the keys from

him.

he pouted and i smiled.

"swings!"i called and ran over to them.

"your such a child april!" jimmy yelled.

i stuck my tongue out at him.

"keep it in or ill bite it!" syn yelled.

i put my tongue back in my mouth.

and then i realized it.

alex was gone.

"where'd alex go?" i asked.

"he went home. his mother called." mike laughed and held cluadias

hand.

"aww, you guys a couple now?" i asked.

cluadia blushed and mike laughed.

"lets play hide'n'seek!" i yelled jumping off syn(who stole my swing

so i sat on him)

"yeah!" everyone yelled.

"not it!" i yelled.

everyone yelled not it, except for our super slow mikey.

"mikey poo, your it!" i laughed and hid.

he grummbled from his loss and turned around.

i hid with syn.

he had the best hiding spots ever.

we hid in a bush and he held me close, just in case we were

discovered.

i looked up at him and noticed him smiling at me.

"what?" i whispered.

he shook his head.

and then i realized we were moving closer to each other.

and our breathing became uneven.

i looked into his eyes as he looked into mine.

and then...............


End file.
